


A New Start

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, agent!darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #7 "I've never killed anyone before.""When we allowed SHIELD to come into our home, I believe they said the mission was going to a quiet in and out." That's Elijah Mikaelson, her mind supplies. The older brother.And since she's still in quite a bit of shock, if her trembling is anything to go by, she says the first thing that comes to mind. "This wasn't- this wasn't supposed to happen," she admits. "The intel given was all wrong." Glancing to the blonde brother, Niklaus, she says, "I've never killed anyone before." Her arms fall to her sides in utter defeat, her gun still gripped loosely at her side.Niklaus tenses and his eyes narrow suspiciously, but Darcy doesn't notice. She does notice, however, that Elijah keeps casting his brother curious looks. Eventually Elijah stares back at Darcy. "It seems you're in the wrong business then, agent."





	A New Start

Darcy stood behind a wall of wooden crates, panting quietly and trying to come up with new plan. This was her first solo mission down in New Orleans to recover some alien weaponry that was being held before transport, but the intel gathered had been wrong and Darcy snuck into a not-so-empty warehouse. So with the mission compromised, Darcy knows it's going to be kill or be killed upon sighting because A.) she's in uniform and B.) she has weapons strapped to her waist and thigh. There's no way anyone is going to think of her as anything other than a threat.

She sighs and starts to glance around in hopes of a plan quickly formulating, all the while mentally grumbling about how she never wanted to be an agent in the first place.

As her mind calms and she evens out her breathing, Darcy finds a nearly concealed stairway. Looking up she finds that there's a catwalk high up with steel beams that could be used as excellent coverage should she take a shot, and windows that most likely leads to the rooftop. So stealthily making her way to the stairway, Darcy sneaks up and up and up.

With the perfect vantage point, Darcy listens and watches. The seven men down below are discussing their soon to be payday, and all Darcy wants to do is get out of there to radio in her findings. She makes it to the window with no problem, but upon stepping out on the roof and climbing down the fire escape she realizes that she must have set off a silent alarm because three of the men are waiting for her once her feet hit solid ground behind two buildings.

"H-hey, guys," she tries her best to smile wide. "What's up?"

All three give her a once over, their amused little grin faltering upon seeing her weapons. Sneers are then directed at her before the first guy advances, and Darcy backs up a few steps before her hand flies to a dagger strapped to her thigh. Hand-to-hand and up close and personal isn't exactly her forte, but Darcy makes do and manages to subdue the first guy after dodging his swinging fists and slicing his femoral artery through his jeans when she goes low.

The remaining two lunge for her after their comrade falls, the men nearly knocking her out with how much power they put behind their punches. She can't dodge every swing when they gang up on her, so Darcy ends up with a split lip and an eye which will most likely bruise later, but her dagger eventually finds it way across one's throat and embedded under the chin of the other.

Swallowing back down the bile that threatens to escape, Darcy is momentarily distracted and doesn't see as the four other men rush into the alley. She does, however, hear the gunshot and feel the bullet strike her bicep. Cursing, Darcy dives behind the dumpster as bullets spray where she stood just seconds ago.

She manages to return some fire, striking one man down with a headshot. The other three remain, happily shooting from their position and most likely just waiting her out. As she takes a break she flinches everytime a bullet strikes the dumpster. But then the oddest thing happens when the men firing on her all shout, their gunfire ceasing and Darcy's startled to see one of the men go flying over her head and is knocked unconscious when he hits the dead end wall ahead of her.

With the alley eerily quiet, Darcy cautiously peeks over the dumpster only to find the alley empty with either dead or unconscious men near the opening of said alley. She hears a faint pebble being skidded across asphalt and whirls around with her aim held high, only to come face to face with probably two of the most handsome men she's ever seen. One is dark haired and in a crisp suit, and the other is blonde and in jeans and a dark Henley.

Recognition quickly sets in and she realizes these are those supposed  _vampires_  that run the city and control the other supernatural beings. At least that's what Hill told her in debrief.

"When we allowed SHIELD to come into our home, I believe they said the mission was going to a quiet in and out."  _That's Elijah Mikaelson_ , her mind supplies.  _The older brother_.

And since she's still in quite a bit of shock, if her trembling is anything to go by, she says the first thing that comes to mind. "This wasn't- this wasn't supposed to happen," she admits. "The intel given was all wrong." Glancing to the blonde brother,  _Niklaus_ , she says, " **I've never killed anyone before.** " Her arms fall to her sides in utter defeat, her gun still gripped loosely at her side.

Niklaus tenses and his eyes narrow suspiciously, but Darcy doesn't notice. She does notice, however, that Elijah keeps casting his brother curious looks. Eventually Elijah stares back at Darcy. "It seems you're in the wrong business then, agent."

She shakes her head. "I never wanted to be this," she says while gesturing up and down her uniform. "I only worked with Jane Foster because I needed six college credits. Everything just- it snowballed from there and I got caught up. When old SHIELD fell and my file got leaked, certain individuals found out I was close to other certain individuals and I was the perfect civilian target for kidnapping.

"After my second kidnapping-" Niklaus growls and Darcy pauses, eyes wide while Elijah frowns at his brother. Hesitantly, she continues. "After being rescued for the second time, Jane convinced me to learn self-defense. The Black Widow took me under her wing and I apparently excelled in a few areas. Becoming an agent was their idea, not mine."

"Then why not just get away from it all?" Elijah wonders. "Surely your well being is more important than friendships with the superheroes."

She sighs. "I tried. The second time I was taken, I was at home with family in California. Leaving isn't an option when people still have my SHIELD file and consider me leverage."

" _Well then perhaps it's time try again_." 

The words come from Niklaus- words that make Darcy gasp and stare at her apparent soulmate in awe.

Poor Elijah is obviously confused now, he taking a step to the side to watch whatever happens next play out. Something odd was happening right before his eyes and he had no clue what it was.

"Y-you?" Darcy stammers.

Niklaus nods, clasping his hand behind his back. "As you are aware, my family and I are not- _average_. Should you wish it, you can leave SHIELD and remain with us. My family will protect you.  _ **I**  _will protect you," he then says vehemently. Darcy and Elijah just stare on in shock. "So what do you say, little soulmate? Do you wish to leave the dangerous agency of yours and come make a life with us?"

Darcy blinks owlishly, her gaze then darting between Niklaus and Elijah who has now overcome his shock and is starting to smile rather fondly at her. Deflating further with a sigh, Darcy drops her gun before cradling her injured arm with a hiss. "Please get me out of here," she mumbles, defeat etches into her features. "I need to clean up."

Niklaus moves forward then, gently cradling her face between his hands and tutting at her injuries. "As you wish."


End file.
